Sea Army's Oath Wiki
The Sea Army's Oath (SAO) is an aquatic military lead by the General Sherk, the One True Sherk, the Sherk to Rule Them All. He commands his sieges in attempt to conquer the seven seas—and he does it all for Menma. Within SAO, Menma seems to be worshiped as a god, someone who serves as an important guide for their actions. She is described to be a young girl with silver hair wearing a white dress with tears permanently clouding her eyes. Most of the time, she can be found in her Secret Base, partaking in some questionable activities. Anyone who has known her for a decent amount of time claims that she has not changed in appearance since she was a child at 5 years old, making her either a Pokemon trainer or a ghost or perhaps even a mass hallucination created from the Army's need for a proper leader due to the rumoured incompetence of its Founders. The Army itself is composed of mostly otters. Sometimes, other sea animals will be invited to join but no one can truly rival the epitome of "cute and deadly" that otters embody. While these warriors are strong, it has been noted that if you die in the Sea Army, you will also die in real life. __TOC__ Origins: The Ancient Tale of SAO It is unfortunate to acknowledge that much of the history of SAO has been lost in long texts of transcripts by its founders during its creation back in 2011. While those may never be retrieved from the depths of FP, a brief summary was provided by Founder Anthony: It all started a fucking long-ass time ago (in middle school idk). We were like SAO is a good a acronym. Let's make it an army. Army Philosophy "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. And then conquer the world with an iron first." (Sea Army Slogan 2018) The well-known motto of SAO is, as quoted by Founder Anthony, "to make the world one place... for the otters!" As stated in the official Oath, all members of SAO must devote themselves to the following rules: # Everywhere is an ocean. # Fish are friends and food. Arguments within the Army is strictly forbidden as the SAO is an advanced institution that recognizes how inefficient arguments can be. Instead, whenever the otters are angry, they will eat a peach. For the duration of their Chewing Time, an activity that rivals the act of meditation in calming down the individual, they will reflect on the situation and tackle the problem using a different approach. Leaders There has been two noteworthy leaders of SAO as of now. GIF Man The now-deceased leader was admittedly not very well-respected among his comrades. Due to his frail health, GIF Man was absent from many Army meetings. Just when you forget about him, he will once again announce his presence by exploding his head right in front of you. Here is some rare footage of GIF Man's head exploding in action. Nonetheless, he has made a significant mark in SAO's history—particularly by spraying his blood everywhere. Sherk The current leader of SAO is ruthless and menacing in ways that GIF Man will never be able to achieve. He has given up his entire existence to pleasing and carrying out the orders of Menma, even going as far as to rape some of his subordinates every couple of months, claiming that the voice of god told him to do so. This has stirred up quite some discord among Army members. Devoted Menma-followers will defend Sherk's actions by raping the non-believers themselves from time to time. The rest of the Army lives in constant fear that their military will soon become an orgy. There are also suspicions that Sherk is actually an ogre and has befriended a donkey on the Land. If these rumours are confirmed in the future, it is likely that he will be dethroned for violating the first rule of the Oath (re: everywhere is an ocean). Possible Future Ventures Simply capturing the beauty of SAO in a Wikipedia article is not enough. The Founders are looking to one day make the tale of SAO into a novel and a Hollywood film. Founder Lynda expects to be in the dedications and acknowledgements. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse